Interacting with a computing device, such as a computer, game system or robot, without requiring an input device such as a keyboard, mouse, touch-sensitive screen or game controller, presents various challenges. In general this is accomplished by detecting user gestures and interpreting their meaning.
The conventional way in which users interact with computing devices is via user Interfaces that present options in the form of menus, lists, and icons. For such user interfaces when used in conjunction with gesture detection, user gestures need to be interpreted relative to a display of the user interface.
However, known contemporary detection and interpretation technology has a number of drawbacks. One such drawback includes false positives, in which a user triggers an action that the user did not intend to trigger.